epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DC Rap Battles: News and Announcements
Hey guys, Avatar here. I finished Season 1 of DC Rap Battles about two weeks ago at this point, so it's time for some updates. What To Expect This won't be a very long offseason. I already have some great ideas flowing, and I want to get them out to you all as soon as possible. At the same time however, I don't want to get too excited and rush back. Keeping all of this in mind, I'll start Season 2 sometime in October (probably mid to late October). Season 1 was a little short even by fanmade standards, so I'll compensate for that by giving Season 2 15 battles. I'll probably split the season into roughly two halves. Hints Ok, so I had some trouble with this. I had a tendency to make my hints too complicated. What should I do with these? Should I start doing photo hints instead of word hints? Also, as promised before, I'll explain the hints from the earlier battles. 'The Atom vs Ant-Man' Hint: This battle will need a microscope I think that explains itself 'Katana vs Samurai Jack' Hint: Rising Sun Katana and Samurai Jack both come from Japan. Japan's nickname is The Land of the Rising Sun 'Green Lantern vs Frodo Baggins' Hint: 360 degrees Circles are 360 degrees. Rings are circles. 'Green Arrow vs Katniss Everdeen' Hint: A riveting revolutionary outstanding woman The first letter of each word make arrow. Katniss lead a revolution against Panem's government. 'Luthor vs Donald Trump' Hint: Bad business Lex Luthor and Donald Trump are evil and bad businessmen, respectively. 'Aquaman vs Poseidon' Hint: Divine men of honor Men of honor was a film with divers and sailors. Divine is relating to god. Water. Yes. 'Booster Gold vs Cable' Hint: Dauctile Ductility is the ability for metal to be pulled into a wire. Cables are a type of wire. Au is the chemical symbol for gold. Booster Gold. 'Cyborg vs RoboCop' Hint: #MLM This was meant to say Metal Lives Matter, but there was no way for you guys to guess that. Sorry. 'Batman vs Alucard' Hint: Dark beings, with a twist Batman and Alucard are both nocturnal, which means they would come out at night when it's dark. The twist implies that Alucard isn't exactly Dracula Yeee, I'll do better with my hints in the future, sorry guys. Suggestions I have a few battles planned already, but I am very open to suggestions right now. Even if you commented a suggestion on an earlier blog, go ahead and comment it again, because there's a good chance that I've completely forgotten about it Just some guidelines for suggestions #No DC vs DC matchups #I don't like doing DC vs Marvel. It's not impossible, but it's very unlikely that I'll do these battles #I'm okay with using the same character more than once, but only for sequels and group battles Rap Meanings Should I start including these? I'm not sure if this was an issue or not, but I'm curious. Conclusion That's all I got for now. If you have anything else to say about the series that doesn't fit in any of the above categories, comment it below and I'll get back to you asap. I'm really looking forward to doing Season 2! The 13th Avatar Category:Blog posts